


[Cover] A Change of Circumstance

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: Logan Echolls' life changed the day his mom climbed up on the rail of the Coronado Bridge. Help can come from surprising places.Cover art forA Change of CircumstancebyIrma66
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	[Cover] A Change of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807548) by [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 



> I love, love, love Season 1 AUs because so much goes badly for so many people right away in this series. Irma66 fixes one of the humdingers with her fic _[A Change of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807548)_ , and also manages to give new, awesome life to characters who didn't get to be fully realized—including Carrie Bishop, maker of amazing smoothies. Give it a read, if you haven't yet?
> 
> For credits on the elements in this pic: The photo of Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars is a still from season 1, episode 20, titled "M.A.D." from the scene in the Echolls living room. The photo of Lynn Echolls is one of actress Lisa Rinna and seems to be a publicity pic or ad. The background photo is a stock photo from Pixabay and can be found [here](https://pixabay.com/photos/milky-way-night-star-sky-night-sky-2341762/).


End file.
